dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Beautiful Day
|dance = |image = Beautiful_Day_crummy_vidcap_b.jpg |band = Elize |album = |writer = |producer = |released = |genre = |runtime = 4:01 |before = |after = }} " " is a song by Elize. It was used for the group dance in Bye Bye Baby. Full group dance from Bye Bye Baby Lyrics Na-na Na-na Ay Na-na Na-na Ay-ay Na-na Na-na Ay Na-na Na-na Ay-ay Na-na Na-na Ay Na-na Na-na Ay-ay Na-na Na-na Ay Na-na Na-na Ay-ay Hey, you I know what you've been going through Rainclouds in the sky follow you Sometimes you don't know what to do Brand new day but you're feeling blue 'Cause when you're in the dark Once you lose your spark Everything seems so hopeless With positivity Comes good energy All you need is your focus 'Cause when you're smiling You'll move mountains and be... Somewhere much better if you only believe Look up at the sun 'Cause it's shining for you It's a beautiful day It's a beautiful day See a million colors And you'll feel brand new It's a beautiful day It's a beautiful day Na-na Na-na Ay Na-na Na-na Ay-ay Na-na Na-na Ay Na-na Na-na Ay-ay I know Sometimes what you want happens slow (so slo-ow) Maybe you're not there but you're close Though the road before you looks grey Better times are on their way 'Cause when you're in the dark Once you lose your spark Everything seems so hopeless With positivity Comes good energy All you need is your focus 'Cause when you're smiling You'll move mountains and be... Somewhere much better if you only believe Look up at the sun 'Cause it's shining for you It's a beautiful day It's a beautiful day See a million colors And you'll feel brand new It's a beautiful day It's a beautiful day Na-na Na-na Ay Na-na Na-na Ay-ay Na-na Na-na Ay Na-na Na-na Ay-ay Na-na Na-na Ay Na-na Na-na Ay-ay Na-na Na-na Ay Na-na Na-na Ay-ay Look where you are You've come so far Just remember to never give up You have to shine 'Cause this is your time Your time Look up at the sun 'Cause it's shining for you It's a beautiful day It's a beautiful day See a million colors And you'll feel brand new It's a beautiful day It's a beautiful day Look up at the sun Look up at the sun Because it's shining for you It's a beautiful day It's a beautiful day See a million colors And you'll feel brand new It's a beautiful day It's a beautiful day Na-na Na-na Ay Na-na Na-na Ay-ay Na-na Na-na Ay Na-na Na-na Ay-ay Na-na Na-na Ay Na-na Na-na Ay-ay It's a beautiful day It's a beautiful day Video Gallery Group dance from Bye Bye Baby Trivia In 2014, instrumentals for the song were used in television commercials for AIR OPTIX COLORS contact lenses. Gallery Beautifulday.jpeg Tumblr_mjgtg268d51rytq3ko6_1280.jpg Category:Songs Category:Songs by Elize Category:Season Three Songs Category:Group Dance Songs Category:Pop Category:Songs used in Bye Bye Baby Category:Season 3 Group Songs Category:Jazz